A framework of this type has become known in the state of the art from, e.g., DE-A-26 37 749. Frameworks of this type have been used for a long time for mounting plumbing units in front of a building wall or in a lightweight partition wall. In the case of mounting in front of a wall, the framework is aligned in relation to the building floor and the wall, it is supported at the wall, and is finally screwed to same. Thus, the height and depth of the framework must be accurately adjusted, which is, of course, essential especially in the case of the mounting of a toilet or a bidet. In this state of the art, the height is set by telescopically adjusting two support feet. Unevennesses of the floor can thus be compensated. The depths of the support feet set are fixed with locking screws. However, this setting is very complicated in practice, especially in the case of uneven floors and the individual mounting, when the mounting is performed without a wall rail, and the feet usually must be loosened, adjusted and fixed again several times.